


Reset #218

by KoiFishPond



Series: Gay Drabbles [4]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, barely any angst, the gay we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiFishPond/pseuds/KoiFishPond
Summary: A quick drabble about Tahani and Eleanor.





	Reset #218

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’ve literally posted three different fanfics today whoops

“And this is your soulmate, Tahani,” Michael introduces her to Eleanor. 

Eleanor’s first thought is  _ wow, she’s a hot giraffe _ . Other than that, Eleanor doesn’t really know what to make of her.

Their first days together are awkward. All they can really bond together is their hatred of clowns. It takes a few days for Eleanor to admit she’s not supposed to be in the Good Place, but Tahani rolls with it. 

They still have their ups and downs. Tahani can’t stand Eleanor’s crass nature, and sometimes Tahani can be too pretentious for Eleanor’s liking. But they work. Somehow, in literal hell, Tahani and Eleanor find each other. 

The last thing Michael expects from these two is real love. But putting them together as soulmates actually worked. It’s odd, really. 

Even in a world where soulmates aren’t real, and Michael is the puppet master behind the scenes, they work.

Hiding from Michael strangely bonds the girls together. Tahani finally accepts her wild side, and Eleanor learns to be polite. When it finally hits Eleanor that this isn’t the Good Place, she’s actually a little sad. She’s gonna miss Tahani’s laughs. The real ones where she snorts. 

Tahani will miss Eleanor too. 

Oh, well. This attempt failed. On to reset number 219.


End file.
